Crush
by I.c.E.d.C.u.P.c.A.k.E
Summary: SxS Songfic. Kaiba has a little crush and all he wants is to be with Serenity because he knows it's not going away. Little does he know is that he Serenity might have a little crush of her own. David Archuleta's 'Crush'


"Come on Seto! It'll be so much fun!" Serenity's voice spoke loudly through the phone. It was clear she really wanted him to come. She waited, trying to counter each of his excuses with her own logic. Though ever since becoming friends with the CEO she had found that was harder then she thought.

"I don't know Serenity…I mean…A beach?" Kaiba asked raising his eyebrow. He was pacing in his office. It was tempting. He was starting to warm up to her friends, and she would be there…

"Yes. With this awesome house Duke just bought. We're going to be playing duel monsters. You'll have so much fun! I'll even duel you so you can win without a sweat." She added, with a smirk on her lips. She knew it'd be hard for Kaiba to pass up a chance to duel her friends. Because even though he was actually starting to like them, he still loved beating them even more.

Kaiba sighed, she was right, he would have fun. Not that he really enjoyed beating _her_ per se. But any time spent with her…

"Please Seto…I really want you to come." Serenity pleaded. This was the last tactic she knew, if he passed this up she'd have to give up.

"Alright. I'll come. I'll see you soon." He said smiling, and after quick partings they hung up the phone.

_I hung up the phone tonight  
Something happened for the first time  
Deep inside it was a rush, what a rush_

_Cause the possibility  
That you would ever feel the same way  
About me, just too much, just too much…_

Kaiba walked over to his desk, quickly shutting his computer he looked out the window of his office. The sun was shinning bright in the sky; it really was a beautiful day. Spending it with Serenity would be great. But…He had to do one last thing. He quickly opened his laptop and started working again. He couldn't let this girl get such a strong hold of him. She was just so intoxicating.

As his eyes gazed over the document his mind thought about Serenity. Her brilliant smile, her fiery red hair. Her giggle when she was happy. How she hugged him when he saw her. He smiled, completely lost in his thoughts about her. Work didn't seem important.

But she couldn't feel the same way. She was everything he wasn't. Kind, sweet, loving. Someone who deserved to be given the world. Sure he could buy her anything she wanted, but could he love her the right way. Could he be what she wanted? "I doubt it…" He muttered, sighing a little. He ran his hands through his hair and then shook his head.

_Besides…Love…and me?_ He thought, wondering if he was just letting his mind get the best of him. He didn't really want her did he? And yet the feeling he got every time he saw her…

_Why do I keep running from the truth?  
All I ever think about is you.  
You got me hypnotized, so mesmerized  
and I just got to know_

_Do you ever think when you're all alone  
All that we can be, where this thing can go?  
Am I crazy or falling in love?  
Is it really just another crush?_

Kaiba gave up working. He just put his things in his briefcase and went home to get ready for an afternoon at the beach. He drove home slowly, his mind on Serenity. "A crush…" He whispered to himself. He's had one for a while. He never thought he would, especially not on her. Joey's sister. Yugi's friend. Tea's best friend. Tristan's own crush. There were so many things that should make him want to stay away from her, from all of them. But he didn't. Because of her.

As he got home he got his swimsuit and grabbed a towel, and then making sure he had his deck he started out again. This time to Serenity and Joey's apartment. He'd drive for them all, even though he didn't exactly know where they were going.

He pulled up to their drive way and then stood. He walked up a flight to their door and knocked. Serenity opened it swiftly enough and then smiled brightly when she saw him. "Seto!" She said, and then wrapped her arms around him. Kaiba felt at peace when she held him. And he couldn't help but realize how great she looked, a white beach dress covering, and yet at the same time revealing her bikini beneath. His voice nearly caught in his throat.

But Joey came into view and the two just looked at each other. After patting Serenity on the back the two let go, and Kaiba waited for them to finish getting ready. He just watched Serenity, smiling to himself…But he couldn't do anything to let her know. Not with all the factors in the puzzle. He didn't even know if she liked him back. And with all the attention she got from Tristan and Duke it was likely she already chose one of them.

_Do you catch a breath when I look at you?  
Are you holding back like the way I do?  
'Cause I've tried and tried to walk away  
But I know this crush ain't going away_

Soon enough the three were in Kaiba's car, Serenity was in the passenger seat and Joey in the back. Immediately she started talking about things going on in her life. He loved listening to her. It just brought a smile to his face as he heard how much joy she got out of the world. Everything was so perfect to her. It was wonderful. He glanced at her, and laughed at one of her jokes.

Then she started talking about how much fun the night would be. He nodded, and told her he was also optimistic. Joey then challenged Kaiba to a duel later as Serenity told him to turn. The car with filled with joy…Kaiba felt it. He was hoping Serenity would realize that she could be happy with him as well. That he could be everything she needed.

_Has it ever crossed your mind  
when we're hanging, spending time girl?  
Are we just friends? Is there more? Is there more?_

_See it's a chance we've gotta take  
'Cause I believe that we can make this into  
something that will last forever!_

Eventually the group got there, only a couple of minutes after Yugi and Tea. Duke and Tristan were already there, and soon after Mai pulled up in her own convertible. The group all greeted each other and then nearly immediately started for the water. Serenity took off the dress so she was only in her bikini.

Kaiba noticed Tristan and Duke look at her with lust; he just shook his head and sighed. They didn't feel the way he did. They just wanted her for their own selfish reasons. He could make her life great. He could make her happy. Even if seeing her that way brought a blush to his cheeks, it wasn't out of lust for her. He knew that. She was just so beautiful. No matter what she was wearing.

_Do you ever think when you're all alone  
All that we could be, where this thing could go?  
Am I crazy or falling in love?  
Is it really just another crush?_

_Do you catch a breath when I look at you?  
Are you holding back like the way I do?  
'Cause I've tried and tried to walk away  
But I know this crush ain't going away._

The group swam for what seemed like hours. Serenity eventually got tired and went to lie on the beach to soak in the remaining sun. She closed her eyes and relaxed, when suddenly Tristan and Duke picked her up and carried her back into the ocean. She screamed and struggled, but of course was giggling the whole time. They dumped her beneath a wave and she felt herself be tumbled about.

Kaiba frowned a little, and nearly growled when they just walked away laughing at their prank, not bother to help Serenity up. He sighed and grabbed his towel, then walked out to the water as she struggled to get back onto her feet. He used his strong arms to support her and wrapped his towel around her. She looked up at him appreciatively. "Thanks Seto." She said, leaning against him a bit as they all walked back. He just smiled and gazed at her.

_Why do I keep running from the truth?  
All I ever think about is you  
you got me hypnotized, so mesmerized  
and I just got to know_

The group made their way to Dukes new beach house. Soon enough they were all snacking and laughing about the old times they had. Serenity got up to get a drink and when she returned found that Mai had taken her seat next to her brother. She shrugged and moved to sit next to Kaiba, who smiled at her as they all continued talking.

Joey then remembered his challenge to Kaiba and said it was time he finally beat the famous duelist. Kaiba just chuckled, but never backing down from a challenge, took out his deck and the two dueled.

He was glad to hear Serenity cheer for both of them. Whenever one of them would hit the others life points she would cheer on the attacker, and then consol the defender. Soon enough the duel was over, and Kaiba stood victorious. Then Duke asked Serenity if she wanted to duel. She shrugged a little. "Only if you go easy on me." She said, giggling lightly.

Kaiba leaned over to her ear and whispered. "I'll help you beat him if you need me." He said, and she looked at him with a mischievous grin.

Serenity took out her own deck, one she had made with the help of Yugi, Joey, and Kaiba. It wasn't strong or anything. But it was hers, and was good enough to beat Duke if she played her cards right.

As the turns went by Serenity was losing. She then looked over at Kaiba, she wanted his help. He smiled and shifted positions so he could look at her hand. He then whispered something in her ear and she followed his directions, placing a monster face down. Soon enough, with his guidance she had started turning the duel around. She and Duke were matched with life points, and then she even got him lower then her.

At one point Kaiba brushed her hand while pointing to a card and a blush hit his cheeks. He glanced at her, and thought he saw one too. But it might have been the lighting. He shook it off and whispered more helpful maneuvers to her.

_Do you ever think when you're all alone  
All that we could be, where this thing could go?  
Am I crazy or falling in love?  
Is it really just another crush?_

Serenity won the duel. It was well into the night and the sun had set some time ago. As the duels between friends continued inside Kaiba slipped out into the fresh night air. He smiled as he thought about Serenity. She was right, he was having fun. Mostly because of her being so close to him all night. But it was still fun. He leaned against the railing of the deck and looked out at the ocean. It was so beautiful.

Suddenly he heard the door open and he turned around to see Serenity walking out to join him. "Hey." She said innocently. He smiled and greeted her. She leaned against the railing next to him and looked out at well. "Thanks for all your help in there Seto." She said, talking about the duel. He shrugged.

"It was nothing. I enjoyed it." He said honestly, looking down at her. He felt his heart flutter again. He was working up his courage. As the moonlight shone down on both of them he lightly stroked her hair out of her face and brushed her cheek. She smiled sheepishly, and bit her bottom lip. Suddenly she wrapped her arms around him in an embrace. Kaiba held her back.

Slowly he dipped her head back so she was looking at him. He then lightly planted a kiss on her lips, and much to his surprise she returned it with a gentle affection. As they broke the kiss they both looked into each other eyes. "About time Seto." She said with a little laugh. "I've had a crush on you forever." She admitted with her cheeks red. Kaiba chuckled a little and then kissed her again. _This isn't a crush…this is more._ He thought to himself.

_Do you catch a breath when I look at you?  
Are you holding back like the way I do?  
'Cause I've tried and tried to walk away  
But I know this crush ain't going away.

* * *

_

There you go. ^.^ Another one shot. I know, it's not great. But I figured it'd be simple enough that it's at least a little cute? XD This guy I've liked forever showed me this song, maybe a hint? And I wanted to do a fic about it. Soooo here it is. Hoped you liked it!


End file.
